


BEETLEJUICE? BEETLEJUICE? BEETLEJUICE!

by sdxolqhgurrplh



Series: Persefornication-Tom guzzling "seed" extravaganza [3]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Tom, Just in time for Cock-tober, Lapdance, Laurel & Eduardo are briefly mentioned, M/M, Strip Tease, Top Tord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdxolqhgurrplh/pseuds/sdxolqhgurrplh
Summary: It's Halloween which means couple-costumes.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Series: Persefornication-Tom guzzling "seed" extravaganza [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863253
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	BEETLEJUICE? BEETLEJUICE? BEETLEJUICE!

"Can we do Beetlejuice this year?" Tord looked up from his hentai magazine and looked at Tom.

"But I thought we agreed on doing Cleopatra and Ceasar this year?"

"The last time you did that, you dressed as the salad dressing and filled it with mayonnaise so that your friends could stab you." Tom crossed his arms and sat down on the edge of the bed. Tord wrapped his arms around Tom's waist and kissed him on the neck.

"Why are you so bothered anyway?"

"This is our first Halloween together; I want it to be special." Tord blew raspberries into Tom's stomach, causing him to let out a burst of boisterous laughter. Tord then kissed Tom on the cheek and rested his head on his lap.

"Alright, let's think." Tom ran his hands through Tord's hair, enjoying the soft and bouncy feeling between his fingers.

Tord scratched his chin; a lightbulb suddenly appeared on top of his head. 

"How about Kazuma and Aqua? or Kaguya and Miyuki? or Ramona and Scott Pilgrim?"

"I don't know two of those; Laurel and Eduardo are already going as Scott and Ramona." Tom chuckled softly; he ran his knuckles down Tord's cheek and smiled brightly at him.

"Give me a reason why I should be Beetlejuice."

Tom reached for a tiny stopwatch from the bedside table and restarted the settings until it showed zeroes.

"Whoever comes first decides the costume, sound good?"

Tord quickly nodded; he then sat down on the sofa and unbuckled his pants before tossing it to the side. Tom turned on the timer and stared at Tord's eyes. 

The whole room was already dim, the light passing through the blinds colored Tom's skin a light orange. His hips swayed slowly, making sure that Tord has his eyes on him.

He pulled his shirt and hoodie over his head, showing off his nipple piercings. His hands lightly grazed on both of his nipples as he pulled on it a bit. Tord bit his lip as he could feel his erection press against his thigh.

Tom then turned around and bent down; he squeezed his thigh before giving himself a firm spank. Tord softly gasped, he motioned for Tom to come closer. 

Tom slowly walked around Tord, his finger tickling the underside of his chin. Tord gripped the armrests as he slowly let out a breathy moan. Tom ran his hand from Tord's head to his thigh before lightly pressing down on Tord's erection. He pressed his chest against Tord's face, letting him play with his nipple piercings with his tongue.

Tom removed himself from Tord and brushed Tord's crotch with his other leg. He then turned around and started grinding against him, moving his hips in circles.

Something wet hit Tom's thigh. Tord's head dropped on his shoulders.

"It's not fair; you know it's been a while since we did it."

Tom reached for the stopwatch; he looked at the number and smiled.

"Why?"

"Five minutes of foreplay; let's see who finishes first from the ain course, hm?" Tom cupped Tord's cheek and kissed both sides. Tord picked Tom up and dropped him on the bed.

"Do you want to be on top or bottom?"

"Top obviously." Tom pulled Tord down and sat on his chest. He pulled off his pants and started grinding against Tord's crotch.

He removed Tord's boxers and peppered it with kisses before putting it inside his mouth. His hand stroked what he couldn't fit inside his mouth. He then slowly bobbed his head while his fingers lightly pressed down on his testicles. 

Tom's nose hit the skin of Tord's torso; he opened his jaw and extended his tongue to play with the sac. Tord pulled on Tom's hair, feeling Tom's throat flex around the tip made him feel excited. 

He pulled Tom away and covered his face with the back of his hands. Tom licked his lips as Tord's cock twitched in interest. Tom gently pushed Tord back down and guided his cock to his entrance.

Tom gasped; he slowly moved his hips in circles, spelling his name with his waist. Tord gripped the sheets; Tom slowly moved up and down, his sweat dripping on to Tord's torso.

Tord then dug his nails into the sides of Tom's hips. He then lightly tugged on Tom's nipple piercings, causing him to shake in pleasure.

Tord continued bucking his hips to match Tom's rhythm. Tom felt tight around him; it felt like he was being milked dry. Tom kept steadily bouncing on him.

"Tord~."

"Don't say my name like that." Tord's thrusts became sloppier by the minute.

"Tord~! Tord~!"

Tom suddenly scratched Tord's chest; his face flushed red as his stomach slightly bulged. Tord let out an exasperated sigh.

Tom came on Tord's chest before laying down beside him. 

"You cheat; I'm going to complain."

"Whatever, man." Tom sat up and limped to the bathroom. Tord covered his face with his hands and internally screamed.

\---

They were finally at the party; Tord scratched his elbows because of the fabric of the old stripey suit. At least Tom looked great with black hair and in a long red dress.

Laurel eventually ran up to them and embraced the duo with tight hugs. Eduardo trailed behind her and waved at them.

"So, what's the big idea with the two of you dressed as the Beetlejuice duo?"

Tom playfully punched Tord's shoulder. Tord massaged his temple before holding his throat to speak in the raspiest voice he could manage.

"Because he has to say my name three times to make me come."


End file.
